


Opposites Attract

by Ginevra_Snape



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevra_Snape/pseuds/Ginevra_Snape
Summary: Dagon is taking it pretty good that her crush has a boyfriend now, but thinking about it takes her memories back to a long lost friend and her first love. Sadly not only her memories are running wild this evening.P.s.https://mobile.twitter.com/Lyca_Cupcake/status/1179889040738246657/photo/1The picture~♡





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can’t Win Because You Don’t Really Want To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432237) by [Melibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe). 

> This is a post/side story to an amazing work ♡

Dagon was looking up at the sky, letting the cool breeze of the night slide through her hair and over her face. Seeing BL and Gabriel kissing like this had been unexpected but it hadn't surprised her much. Even though they had tried to hide it as good as possible, Dagon had seen the sparkles in their eyes when mentioning Gabriel.

Sure she liked BL a lot and she definitely had hoped to hook up with them but in the end she felt happy for her best friend. Dagon took a huge sip of the half full vodka bottle nearly emptying it. Then reached into the the inner pocket of her jacket. It looked like it was made out of fish scales thanks to sequins. She grabbed her lighter and cigarettes accidentally pulling out her cell phone too. She just wanted to put it back when her gaze fell upon the little fish keychain that was fixed on the phone. Her eyes started to tear up and her face got a soft expression while she remembered '_her angel_'.

She clearly remembered the sweet and gentle voice calling her name '_Dagon~♡_ ', those amazing ocean blue eyes, could feel the softness of the angelic, goldfish colored curls on her fingertips, the divine taste of the beautiful pinkish lips... she remembered the feeling of the small hand slapping her face, the shocked expression in her angels beautiful face, tears rising in those amazingly blue eyes making them glitter like the sea in the morning. '_This is sin!_'

Dagon tucked the phone and the keychain back into the pocket. Lighting up a cigarette she took a deep breath. Blowing out smoke she smiled. "If loving you is a sin..." she whispered before emptying the bottle, "...then I'm still a sinner." She again inhaled the smoke of the cigarette.

She decided to go home after dumping the bottle into the nearest trashcan and started walking about fifteen minutes into walking she heard a high pitched scream and saw two people fighting. Her eyes widened at the sight of the red curls.

Mikki was on her way home coming from choir practice when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and tried to drag her into a bush. She screamed and struggled against the grip. The sound of ripping fabric was to hear as the man teared her blouse open.

Suddenly her attacker stopped and she heard a familiar voice. "Let her go or I'll slit through your throat like it's butter." She felt that the hands holding her in place letting go of her.

Mikki quickly stumbled out of reach grabbing her bag covering her chest with it. The sound of a loud scream and a falling buddy made her turn around. She looked at the in pain gasping person on the ground and up into bright shark like eyes.

Dagon punched the man over and over again with a wicked grin, blood starting to cover her hands. "How dare you touching her with your filthy hands!" Mikki grabbed Dagons arm as the sound of sirens approached. "We have to go! Leave him be!" She screamed desperately. "Let go goldfish! I'll kill him!" "Dagon no! Please stop! Guppy!" Dagon turned as she heard the nickname. Mikki pulled her up and away from the man as the police arrived.

After what seemed like hours Dagon open the door to her apartment and stepped inside followed by Mikki. She hadn't spoken the whole time since the police had arrived. Dagon had given her her fish scale jacket. It looked absolutely stunning on Mikki.

Mikki sat down on the sofa while Dagon went to the bathroom to get rid of the blood and to change her clothes. After she had a quick shower and was dressed in fresh clothes (it took her hardly 5 minutes because she wanted to comfort her goldfish as soon as possible, thank you very much) she picked something for Mikki and quickly headed back to her. "I have fresh clothes for you." Dagon said, with a softness in her voice that no one, except of Mikki, would ever be able to hear from her. Mikki took them but didn't move an inch more. "You can call your parents if you want to." Mikki shook her head in panic. "Do you want some tea?" Mikki ignored Dagon shaking like a leaf. Dagon went slowly on her knees in front of her beloved before hugging her tightly. "Shhh it's okay. It's over, you are save." Mikki started to crying and hid her face in Dagons chest as she sank into the warm hug.

After an hour that felt like an eternity she'd calmed down and looked up into Dagons face. She blushed at the sight of those beautiful eyes and jumped up. "I'll go change... can I take a shower?" "Sure. Fresh towels are in the bathroom. Do you need anything else?" Mikki shook her head. Grabbing her bag and the clothes she ran into the other room.

Once the door was closed she texted her roommate Uriel, that she would stay at a friends house and that she would explain everything the next day. After undressing she went into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her skin and a moan slipped out her throat. She thought about the events of the evening and somehow she was glad. Mikki shook her head, of course she wasn't glad that some drunken bastard had nearly raped her... but she was glad that she met Dagon again. Her childhood friend, her guppy.

At the thought of Dagon something changed inside of her. Her whole body felt hot, her heart beating faster and her lower part tightened. '_No this is not right... this is sin..._' the voice in her head started. Mikki sank to the ground and started to cry again letting the water run over her body. "I love her and love is not a sin." she whispered. '_But Lust is a sin... and you lust after her_' '_Disgusting<strike></strike>!_' '_Gross!_' '_You have to be punished_.' Mikki started sobbing harder and cried out to silence the voices in her head which sounded exactly like her parents. In panic she started to scratch herself, desperately trying to get rid of the scars on her arms, over and over again until someone grabbed her.

Dagon was in the middle of making tea when she heard Mikki. Her heart dropped as she burst into the bathroom. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Mikki was bleeding, crying, begging. Dagon grabbed her wrists and pulled her into her arms. "Mikki what the fuck are you doing?!" She said in panic and confusion, louder than intended. Mikki mumbled and sobbed. "Punishment... loving...." Dagon wrapped Mikki into a towel and hold her tight to her chest rocking the girl gently while whispering soothing word. After Mikki calmed down she looked again into Dagons stunning and piercing, white eyes. Dagon smiled at her revealing her sharp teeth. Mikki smiled back still a bit under shock.

After Dagon had dried Mikki up from head to toe and took care of the wounds, she dressed her in warm soft clothes. Dagon picked Mikki up and carried her over to the Sofa.

Provided with tea and a warm blanket,laying in Dagons arms, just barely paying attention to the cartoon Dagon had put on to have some background sounds (Finding Nemo), Mikki thought about her parents, the punishments and how this wasn't considered a sin. Then her thoughts drifted to Dagon, her beloved guppy, to all the love she felt for her and how Dagon had taken care of her, protected her.

Mikki raised her head to look at Dagon who was watching the movie, stroking her goldish red hair and keeping her close. "Dagon?" "Yes goldfish?" She looked at her and smiled. "Are you still a sinner?" Dagon knew what she was getting at and huffed, a few strings of her own open red hair flying out of her face. "Yes I still am a sinner and I never regretted it." Mikki thought about that and nodded. "I think...I'd rather be a sinner too." She said with a smile then she sat up a bit and kissed Dagon, closing her eyes with a delightful hum. Dagon leaned into it and returned the sweet but also passionate kiss holding the love of her life even closer. After they separated Mikki smiled even more. "I love you guppy~♡" "I love you too goldfish~♡"


End file.
